


Stricken [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: "I am stricken and can't let you go." My love letter to Buffy Summers, a semi-chronological look at her personal journey throughout the series.





	Stricken [fanvid]

**[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYSnCtQMJZo) | [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/285968.html) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fhzKw1p1ZNm4bb_57Ko3YOJZLC4jZ3O_/view?usp=sharing) **(download)

 **Notes:**  I began storyboarding this video last summer and finished editing it three months ago, so it's very strange to finally be posting it! This was originally going to be my fall semester senior thesis video, but due to the crazy amount of source it quickly became clear that I didn't have enough time to make the video I wanted to make. I ended up doing this video for my spring semester thesis instead after drastically changing the way I was going to go through and rip the source. My fellow classmates and professors saw a few drafts of this vid last spring, until it was shown in its finalized version for our Media Studies senior thesis screenings. It got really nice reception there, especially from the many Media Studies faculty members who were also  _Buffy_  fans! This vid is being posted online for the first time today as I held onto it so that it could officially premiere at Vividcon 2009's Non-Attending Premieres show, which was last night. I haven't heard anything yet from people who were actually at the show, so I hope it played? :)  
  
I've wanted to make a  _Buffy_  vid for a very long time, but the task seemed so daunting that I never thought I would actually do it. Finally, thanks to the song (which I heard quite often via Guitar Hero 3!), I found the inspiration for it. That being said, it was still extremely difficult to make mostly due to the large volume of source material. This vid has no argument, no message, no new reading of the text (which I know are the "hip" things to do in vidding right now), it only serves as my own outpouring of love for this character. This was a passion project 100%, made solely as my own emotional outlet. That being said, I hope other  _Buffy_  fans will enjoy it as well! :) While I am overall very happy with the outcome, I do think it could be better. However, one thing I had to accept with this project was that due to my feelings for the show, I would ALWAYS feel like it could be better. There is no way I will ever be able to make a  _Buffy_  vid that I am completely satisfied with, because such a thing is just not possible.  
  
Technically, this project was new and challenging for me because it was the first serious video I've made using Final Cut Pro. (Which was one of my objectives for the thesis.) There was definitely a big learning curve for my first time vidding on a Mac, but I got there and I'm glad I learned the program. I was also able to rip source from my DVDs directly, as this entire project was done using my school's media production center. While it was awesome having the technology and tools available to me for this project, the one big drawback is that I have no way of editing the vid now because I don't own a Mac or FCP myself. (Hence you may notice the error in the end card that says "May 2008", which should obviously say "May 2009" - oops!) Until I have access to the hardware and software to run the FCP project file again, this vid is stuck in time!


End file.
